dh4fandomcom-20200213-history
Cheats I have discovered
Well I have just now gotten my second character to lvl 100 and have discovered some pretty handy cheats/glitches. I have not look e d extensively thru past posts so I am not sure if these have been disclosed before. 1. Multiple g+ accounts to get multiple rewards stage 1 vials- You can do this with any accounts by making multiples I just think it is easier to make multiples of the g+. You can fill all the vials on one account then switch to another account to refill the vials. The one downside to switching accounts I have found is that it deletes all of your dh4 friends. The upside- you can stack up on energy elixers, skill points, potions, minimal gems, and upgrade the bandit charms til you get as many lvl 10 as you need. Ev3n with this cheat it will only allow you to advance to newer vials on 1 account, but I hav3 discovered a glitch that will allow you to gwt multiples of this or other accounts as well: 2. Getting multiples of already filled vials- For some reason this works for me hope it does for you too. Play the bloodmatch. After is over play eternal battle on multiplayer online ( even if alone). Then while still in that battle go to bloodmatch and and start a bloodmatch (no matter how much time has passed) and start it. All vials that hav3 already been filled will be rewarded again. This is especially helpful with your one account that is o. The higher stage vials, since I have not discovered a way to make multiples of it. Hope this was helpful to someone and works the same as it has for me :) I Just Discovered My Own Cheat! Using SlashGameBuster on my android phone I hacked the latest version of the game.(*This cheat no longer works as a gem hack* but it has other uses like *God mode*) I have been trying for weeks to hack any values through using slashgamebuster(acronym SGB) but finally I found a method that works. Spells! Spells usually can not be hacked, it is simply not possible to change the value the game gives you, but what I found out was that from 19-20 the spell can be hacked! Allowing you to change any spell, which usually has a limit of 20 levels, above its set number of levels. However, changing a spell above it's set level does nothing. I was initially very disappointed to find this out until I realised the number of gems to reset and use my spent ability points was higher. What this cheat can do? # By setting the level of a spell into a negative value of say -99999, the number of crystals needed to reset your skill points becomes a negative as well. Allowing you to spend -10000 crystals to reset your skills which in actual fact gives you 10000 crystals :D How to hack it? # Level up any spell to 19, then level up your character(not the spell) again but do not spend your current skill point. # Activate SGB and scan for a number at 19 # Level up the spell to 20 after the scan # now there should be only 1 adress(or four). # After finding the value and checking with the game to see if the spell changes in accordance with your modifications, change the spells value into a negative between 0 and -99999 (I found setting any lower or higher than 5 digits results in the address changing) # Now reset your skill points, notice it is offering -**** spent crystals to reset your points # Laugh at how smart you are MWAHAHAHA This is just about the only use for this cheat, please update Wikipedia if you find more Negative skills point: Require a lagging game due to the internet, for example, do eternal battle till the screen shake a bit Then go to skills, press add ASAP. You should have your skills level up a few levels than allowed.